Heart Pangs and Catching Chasers
by welcometonerdworld
Summary: AU Jily: Lily is a journalist and has to interview the famous Chaser James Potter, also known as her ex. Cover art by viria.


Written for Jily AU Week, Day 1 (Life after Hogwarts)

* * *

"Evans," her boss tells her, "I've got an interview for you."

"Who?" she asks.

"James Potter. That okay? It's in two weeks."

She tells her boss she'll do it. "No problem whatsoever," says Lily Evans, journalist for the Daily Prophet, sports section. She's lying.

She used to date James Potter, but she doubts that her boss knows that. How could he? James Potter is the infamous Quidditch player where Lily Evans is an almost unknown journalist.

In hindsight, she thinks that she never should have applied for this job. Everything about it screams _Quidditch_, and everything about him does too. But then again, she thinks, Lily Evans is an independent woman, who won't let an ex stop her career...right?

If she wanted to stay away from him, how is doing an exclusive interview going to help?

* * *

Marlene, her best friend and also a journalist, tells her she's being overdramatic.

"It's just one interview, right?" She asks, and Lily nods slowly. "Well then, just pretend you've never met him before."

It's definitely easier said than done. With a mere week to go, Lily can't stop recalling all the memories that she has of him, of his character, his personality, his eyes, his lips...

She decides to trust Marlene. Lily Evans is a professional journalist and will not be stopped by any interview, even if it is with James Potter, Quidditch superstar (and ex boyfriend).

Lily Evans has to stop thinking in the third person – she's starting to annoy herself.

* * *

The day of the interview has finally come and Lily is unable to sleep, tossing and turning in her sheets until she gives up and begins her preparation.

The plan is to meet him in a Muggle pub, where there won't be screaming fans clamouring for autographs. Lily arrives five minutes early, and James arrives five minutes late. She is reminded of their past dates - it was always James who used to be early then.

He comes in wrapped up in his old Gryffindor scarf, head down and hands in pockets. Lily sees him as he pushes his glasses up his nose and her heart makes a funny pang at this familiar gesture. She pushes the feeling away, berating herself internally.

James scans the area and his eyes are drawn to her hair. He blinks, - once, twice - surprised. He has clearly not been told who his interviewer is to be. Slowly, he walks over to her.

"Lily?" he asks, voice gruff. He clears his throat, "Are you – are you interviewing me?"

"Yeah," she says. "Hope that's okay?"

"Erm, yeah." His hand moves to his hair, "Fine. Cool."

"Great."

"Yeah."

Lily motions to the chair in front of hers, "Have a seat."

James complies and sits down on the chair. Lily tries not to fidget and crosses her legs instead.

"So," he begins, "How've you been?"

"Good," she replies, "I'm pretty good."

"You got the job, huh? Never thought you'd be writing in the sports section though."

"Yeah. Turns out that once we left school, I kind of – well. I fell in love with Quidditch, I guess."

A smirk begins to form on James' face and she knows that the awkwardness is dissipating. "Really? What was all that complaining about at school then, eh? 'I hate Quidditch, Potter, you know that' and so on?"

Lily blushes before she can even try to stop it, "I never really hated it. I just..."

He looks her in the eye and speaks quietly, so quietly that she can barely hear him. "Wanted to avoid me?" She looks down and shrugs. James seems to sense that she wants to change the subject – after all, the awkwardness has re-entered, almost tangible now.

"Well," he says, "Better start with this interview now, yeah?"

She gives him a grateful (and sheepish) smile and flips open her notebook.

* * *

The interview is all fun and games until the awful question that she really, really doesn't want to ask.

"So James," she takes a deep breath and plasters on a fake smile, "Are you seeing anyone? Your fans would love to know." She doesn't mention that she would also like to know.

He laughs and ruffles his hair, the epitome of cocky quidditch player. "Nah," he says casually, and Lily has to stop herself from grinning too wide as she quickly scribbles in her notebook.

He continues, "Haven't really got time, you know? The season's so busy right now, but I'm sure that I'll find a girl afterwards." He winks, and Lily can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, that wink is for her, and not for the interview.

"Well then, I shall inform everyone that you are still an eligible bachelor." She winks back cheekily and he laughs. She has missed this, the casual flirting and easy smiles that are James and her.

"Good, good," he says, "Will I get to be number one on the list again, though? That's the real question."

"I'm pretty sure you have a good chance." She says it without thinking, and her face flushes again.

What is she doing?

* * *

The interview is over all too soon and Lily finds herself reluctant to leave.

James stands and wraps his scarf around his neck. Then he turns to Lily and smiles.

"You know, Lily," he says, "I've missed you."

Her heart makes that _pang_ feeling again and she smiles in return, "I've missed you too, James."

"I would really love it if – if we could, y'know, get to know each other again."

"So would I. Why don't you, um..."

"Or you could –"

"Yeah?"

"Come over to mine?" He asks hesitantly.

She grins up at him and says, "Sure."

He grins too and takes her hand, leading her outside. They are hit by a sudden gush of cold wind, making Lily shiver. James notices and wordlessly removes his scarf, draping it over her shoulders. She sends him a warm smile and pulls the scarf tighter around her neck. Her head is invaded by the smell of him, he smells like home, like Hogwarts, like Quidditch.

He takes her hand.

* * *

Lily goes into her boss' office the next day and drops her article on his desk, rubbing her eyes and sitting down opposite him.

"Late night?" he inquires, with a raised eyebrow.

"Lots of editing to do."

"Ah. Why's that?"

"Err, well..." Lily blushes and looks away.

Her boss winks, "Miss McKinnon gave me the scoop."

Lily groans and hides her face in her hands.

"Well, I'll look over this. I'm sure it's fine anyway. You're free to go, Evans."

Lily gets up and walks out of the office, then pops her head back in at the last second, "Thanks, by the way."

Her boss looks up, "For what?"

"Giving me the interview. I found it quite helpful." And with a trademarked James Potter smirk on her face, Lily returns to her desk.

* * *

The interview comes out in the paper a week later, once she has done her final edits. Lily is reading over it at her kitchen table when there is a knock at the door.

She drops her spoon in her bowl and walks over to the door, tripping over a stray pen. She swears and wrenches the door open.

"Yes?" She says impatiently, looking up.

It is James Potter. Lily is suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that it is a Monday morning, her hair is a wreck, she has dark circles under her eyes and she is only wearing a very old Gryffindor t-shirt that is three sizes too big.

"Um, sorry James." She tugs on the hem of her shirt and tries to stretch it to cover more of her bare legs.

"S'alright," he says, smirking. His eyes look up and down her legs. In his hand he has a copy of the newspaper, flipped to the page that he features on. He taps the headline with a finger. "Feel like explaining?"

Lily swears internally. She knew that headline would come back to bite her in the arse.

But Lily Evans is a Gryffindor, is she not?

"Sure." Lily gathers all her Gryffindor courage and grabs his scarf, pulling him forward. Before she can change her mind, she is kissing him. He responds eagerly and suddenly he is inside her flat, kicking the door shut with his heel and sighing against her lips.

"Does that answer your question?" she breathes.

He smirks against her lips, "I think it does." James drops the newspaper and kisses her again.

On the floor, a smirking picture of James Potter waves at an invisible camera, accompanied by a headline that reads "**James Potter: has the Chaser been caught?**"


End file.
